Midnight snack
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: will Po and Tigress share more than just a late night snack together?


Late one night in the jade palace it was about 12:00 in the morning and everyone had gone asleep except for one person Tigress. As Tigress couldn't because she was hungry as she didn't have much to eat at dinner so she decided to go and get a snack and maybe that will help her sleep.

"Alright I need a snack" Tigress said as she sat up from the bed and began to walk towards the door.

Tigress then opened her door slightly and poked her head out to see if anyone one was in the hallway she figured their wouldn't be with it being so late but she still wanted to be sure. With the hallway clear Tigress opened her door and shut it lightly to make sure that it didn't creek or make any sounds that would wake up her friends. With her door closed she began to walk towards the kitchen quietly. When she got to the kitchen she turned the light on and was surprised to see who was sitting at the table.

"Po what are you doing up" Tigress said with a confused look on her face as she thought he was asleep.

"Oh hey Tigress" Po said as he looked up at Tigress but it looked like he had his mouth full of something because as he talked crumbs fell out of his mouth.

"What are you eating Po" Tigress said with a wondered look on her face.

"Cake" Po said as he swallowed the cake in his mouth so he could get his mouth clear so he could talk to the feline.

"Got anymore" Tigress said as she feels her stomach gurgle at the thought of cake.

"Of course you want some" Po said as he looked over at Tigress and smiled.

"Yes please" Tigress said as she took a seat at the table.

Po then got up from the table and went over to the fridge to grab two more pieces of cake one for Tigress and one for him and sat back down at the table handing a piece of cake over to Tigress and she took it gladly.

"Po what kind of cake is it" Tigress asked with a wondered look.

"Chocolate of course" Po said as he smiled and took a bite of his cake.

Tigress then took a bite of the chocolate cake and when she took that first bite she felt like she was in heaven as she never had anything that good except for Pos noodles.

"Man that's good" Tigress said as her mouth was filled with cake like Pos when she first seen him with cake in his mouth.

"Glad you like it Tigress" Po said as he took the last bite of his cake and swallowed it.

"Um Po" Tigress said as she began to giggle at Po as he chocolate around his lips.

"Yeah Tigress" Po said as he looked over at Tigress.

"You got some chocolate around your lips" Tigress said as she smiled at Po.

"Oh sorry about that" Po said as he was about to wipe off the chocolate from his lips but was stopped by Tigress as she put her paw on his arm gently and looked up at him.

"It's alright Po let me get it" Tigress said as she brought her lips together and began to bring them towards Po with her eyes closed.

As Tigress did this Pos eyes began to widened and his heart began to race not knowing what he should do but as he thought Tigress had brought her lips to his gently and Po began to feel the warmth of Tigress lips on his and closed his eyes as he began to kiss Tigress. After about 5 minutes Tigress brought her head back releasing her lips from his.

"I think I got the chocolate of" Tigress said as she smiled at Po and began to blush.

"I think you did Tigress" Po said as his face began to turn bright red.

Tigress then stood up from the table putting the last piece of cake she had in her mouth and walked towards the door but as she did she looked back at Po.

"Thanks for the cake Po it was really good" Tigress said smiling at Po and said with softness in her voice.

"You're welcome Tigress" Po said as he returned the smile and looked back at the table.

Tigress then left the kitchen and walked back to her room as she did Po and she had the same thought running through their head.

"Best midnight snack ever" Po and Tigress thought with an excited tone and smiled.

Thanks for reading this short story guys and I hoped you liked it. Also if you guys wouldn't mind helping me with my next chapter for my parents story it would be appreciated and always remember to review thanks.


End file.
